


Picnic Paradise

by Smooty



Series: 2doc Week 2019 [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: Day 1- Favorite Song: Kansas





	Picnic Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> 2Doc Week 2019 Day 1- Favorite Song: Kansas

It had been 2D’s idea, this whole picnic thing. He said he wanted to do things together more things that weren't just sex and arguing. Murdoc didn’t really see the point but he was trying to be a better man, and it seemed important to the singer, so he agreed. 

That led them to today. 2D had planned everything and even made all the food. Murdoc handled the refreshments, making sure to hold back on the booze, but not too much. They were sitting in a little park, far out of the way of the main streets. It even had a little duck pond. It was sickeningly domestic, but also quite peaceful. Murdoc allowed himself to relax back on the checkered blanket they’d laid out under a suitably large tree. 2D pulled out a portable CD player and set it on the ground. 

“Goin’ old-school, are we?” Murdoc chuckled. The CD player was dusty and dented. 2D pulled out a similarly well-loved CD case and popped in a CD, fiddling with the volume nob until the summery notes of The Now Now filled the air. 

“Though it would be nice, and I put my iPod through the washer las’ week…” 2D answered, grabbing a sandwich from the cute little basket he brought with him. “We haven’t listened to it together yet, since you’ve been back.”

Murdoc grunted in agreement, reaching into the basket for a beer. “Sure, sure, it’s nice enough.” It was actually really nice to act like a normal couple for once. Murdoc had never had that with any of his past partners, had never felt comfortable enough to stick around. Stuart was, as usual, the exception to that rule. 

They sat quietly, just each other and the good weather. They didn’t get weather like this very often in England, and it was one of the upsides of living in the States. The last few notes of Humility faded out, transitioning to Tranz, then Hollywood. Murdoc couldn’t help but laugh slightly; he could never get over the fact that they’d collaborated with Snoop Dog again. 

“What’s so funny Muds?” Stu asked, sitting up again and ripping a few blades of grass up from the ground. 

“Nothin’ Bluebird, jus’ can’t believe we’re here.” He hoped 2D would get it, but he didn’t have a lot of faith. As expected, 2D looked confused but nodded along anyway, like he always did. It was part of his charm, that naiveness and loyalty, one that Murdoc had taken advantage of for years. Not anymore though. 

“It’s a nice park, innit?” Stu hummed, his mouth full of bread and cold cuts. Murdoc didn’t bother explaining what he meant. Things went quiet again until the opening bassline of Kansas started. 

“Hey Stu?” Murdoc started hesitantly. The singer looked over to him and set the sandwich aside, giving Murdoc his full attention, those big black eyes trained solely on him. 

“Yeah Muds?”

“I mean t’ask… What’s this one about?” He’d wanted to ask since he got home, but hadn’t had the courage. Today, surrounded by sunlight and greenery, felt like the right time. “The other ones I can puzzle out, but I don’t get this one at all.”

2D was quiet for a bit, studying Murdoc intently, before answering. “Well, I dunno. I wrote a lot of these real late at nigh’ or off my face. But I think… I was my way of sayin’ I could move on with my life. But at the same time I was missin’ you and I was worried you’d move on too so…” he was obviously getting upset, little sniffles and deep breaths beginning to interrupt his speech. “And I was so worried that you were upset at me for movin’ on and that you wouldn’t want me anymore cause of how much I changed and--”

Murdoc sat up then, facing the singer. He set his beer aside and took one of 2D’s hands in his own, squeezing gently. 

“Stu, none of what happened back then was your fault. I was being a tosser, and you were jus’ throwin’ my own shit back in my face, and rightly so.” It wasn’t as hard to admit that as it would have been in the past. It felt good to be able to be open and honest with the person he cared about most. 

“Maybe, but I coulda visited you at least,” Stu said, his fingers wiggling and fidgeting in Murdoc’s hold. “At the time I was scared and worried you’d be pissed so I jus’ tried to forget, but I couldn’t forget you Murdoc.”

Murdoc’s face flushed slightly. He could handle sex and dirty talk just fine, but he was still getting used to 2D’s sweet nature. “I’m glad you didn’t come. I was in a nasty mood mos’ of the time there. It wasn’t until the end when I sorted myself out.”

In the background, Kansas was ending leading into the next track. Murdoc took his free hand and raised it up to 2D’s face, stroking his jawline where a little bit of blue stubble was showing. “I uh, I don’t wanna make you cry anymore D. I wanna be better.”

“You are,” the singer responded, putting his hand over Murdoc’s and leaning into his touch. “You’re so much better, and I’m happy.”

Murdoc cleared his throat roughly, drawing back. “Ok, ok. Enough mushy stuff,” he said gruffly, trying to cover up the fact he was getting emotional. 2D just laughed a high bell-like sound that made the bassist’s heart lurch. Satan, he was in deep.

‘But we haven’t even gotten to Fireflies of Souk Eye yet!” he laughed, turning the volume on the CD player up. “That’s the real romantic bit.”

“You’re killin’ me Stu, you’re killin’ your boyfriend,” Murdoc whined, again laying back on the blanket. This time 2D followed, tucking into the bassist’s side and resting his head on his shoulder. Both men were staring up at the cloudless sky, admiring the way the light shone through the tree above them. Murdoc begrudgingly admitted to himself that maybe this date hadn’t been such a stupid idea after all, but he wouldn’t tell 2D that. 


End file.
